


Carnival Date

by r4gz



Category: Glee
Genre: Carnival, Cute, F/F, Faberry, Femslash, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the carnival was in town and so I decided that your going to treat me to a carnival date." Rachel told Quinn in a no questions tone.....Faberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Date

This was it, no turning back. These were the thoughts that went through the mind of one Quinn Fabray, as she pulled up the driveway in her Porsche. The blonde got out, clad in a pink sundress underneath a jean jacket, and walked up to the door of one Rachel Berry. "You can do this." Quinn whispered to herself, closing her eyes as she thought about the previous day.

::::::::

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled, her voice echoing throughout the halls of McKinley High. It was just after Gym. The girls were getting changed in the locker room when Santana noticed Rachel Berry eyeing the head cheerleader, her eyes roaming over all of the blonde features. It'd be an understatement to say that Santana got a couple of cents in yelling at the petite diva. In fact the whole school most likely heard the latina yelling at the diva, telling her to focus her eyes someplace other then Quinn.

Rachel, as per usual, stormed out in a typical diva fashion.

In a rash decision, Quinn had decided to run after the diva, both still clad in there Gym clothes. "Rachel!" Quinn yelled, the blonde running after the smaller woman. Quinn came to an arms length from Rachel, and reached out her hand to touch the diva. Just as her fingers wrapped around the arm of her, Rachel stopped and spun around, her eyes glaring at Quinn. "What!" Rachel yelled at Quinn. "What could you possibly want?" She asked, hands on her hips. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Rachel sighed, "If your going to call me idiotic names to make yourself feel better or throw a slushie at me, please get it over with." She told Quinn, her eyes closing in anticipation of what the cheerio was going to do to her.

"I'm sorry." Quinn told Rachel. Rachel opened one of her eyes, "What?" She asked in a confused tone.

Quinn looked down, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I said i'm sorry. I'm sorry that I make you feel that you have to look over your shoulder everyday. I'm sorry for all of the stupid names that I have called you over the years." She spoke in a soft whisper, refusing to look at Rachel. "I'm sorry for all the wrong that I have caused you and wish that I could go back in time to change it. But, I can't."

"Quinn." Rachel spoke softly, "What are you saying?" She asked the blonde. Quinn looked up, and Rachel sucked in a breath. She swore that she saw love in the eyes of Quinn Fabray. But, that was impossible...wasn't it?

"I'm scared. Scared for my feelings that I have for you." She spoke. "I grew up in a Christian household that told me that loving someone that was of the same sex was a sin. So when I saw you and my heart fluttered, what was I supposed to do?" Quinn asked out loud. "I know that me being scared isn't a good excuse for all that I have done to you, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

Rachel closed her eyes, feeling tears start to well up in her eyes. "I forgive you." Rachel told the blonde, engulfing Quinn into a bone crushing hug. After what seemed like forever, both parties separated.

"So, you have feelings for me?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded, "Yes. I've been in love with you since I first saw you, but was to scared to admit it till now. And, i'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you." She told Rachel. The diva smiled, "Anything, huh? How bout you pick me up tomorrow, say sevenish?" Rachel asked.

::::::::

That was how the blonde got to where she was currently now, standing at Rachel's door with her eyes closed. "Wow!" She heard. Quinn opened up her eyes and saw Rachel standing in the doorway, her eyes traveling up and down her figure. "You clean up nice Quinn." Rachel told Quinn, honesty pouring into her words. "You don't look so bad yourself." Quinn said, her eyes looking over the figure that was Rachel Berry. Skinny purple jeans and red converse showed off her legs. A baby blue blouse covered her torso, and her hair was a bit teased. "Thanks." Was all Rachel said, walking out and closing the door behind her.

"So, where we going?" Quinn asked Rachel as the two got in her Porsche. Rachel said nothing, just told Quinn when to turn and all that. After a half hour ride, they arrived at there destination. "Really?" Quinn asked Rachel, putting her car in park and turning it off. Rachel seemed to be hopping in her seat, nodding. "Yup, the carnival was in town and so I decided that your going to treat me to a carnival date." Rachel told Quinn in a no questions tone. Quinn rolled her eyes, knowing it was useless to argue with the shorter woman that had stole her heart.

"What first?" Was all Quinn asked.

This set off a chain of events for the rest of the day. The first was going around the Ferris Wheel a couple of times, cuddling one another as they looked out at the scenery. This was soon followed by eating cotton candy til they felt like they would puke, then trying out the Test Your Strength. Unfortunately, nether hit the bell.

There was a cartoonist there as well, which Quinn just had to get a drawing of her and Rachel. When Quinn asked the artist what position they should do, she shrugged and told them to do what felt natural. And, what felt natural for Rachel was kissing Quinn. So, that's what the duo did for ten minutes. Just kissing one another with so much love, that Quinn questioned why she felt so scared before. "And, done." The artist spoke, interrupting there kissing session. Quinn paid the girl and off they went.

"I had fun." Rachel told Quinn, a cheshire smile plastered on her face. Quinn nodded, "Me to." She answered truthfully, cause she did have fun. She felt like herself since, like, forever. The two walked side by side, there hands inches away but nether closing the distance. Then, Rachel squealed and ran towards one of the stands. "OMG! It's adorable!" She yelled, pointing at a pink bunny with a yellow bow around its neck. She turned to Quinn, whom ran after her, and glared at her with a pointed finger. "Pink Bunny. NOW!" She demanded at Quinn.

Quinn giggled a bit, pecked Rachel's nose and asked the person how much for the pink bunny. "Well, its three dollars to play. The goal is to take these three balls and take down the three stacked blocks. In order to get the pink bunny, you need to take down all three." He told Quinn. The blonde looked at Rachel, who was giving her best pouty face with puppy eyes. Quinn smiled at Rachel and turned to the guy, handing him the three bucks. Quinn sighed, stretching her arms before picking up one ball and throwing it. It hit its mark, which made Rachel start jumping. She hit the second, which made Rachel squeal once more. She then picked up the third, took in a deep breath and released the ball as she released her breath. The ball seemed to go into slow motion, before it hit it's mark.

Quinn had a huge smile and turned, just in time for Rachel to jump in her arms and peck her face with kisses before getting off and taking the bunny.

The duo then left, heading towards the parking lot and the car. This time though, there hands were intertwined. "So, did I prove it to you?" Quinn asked in a whisper, the duo at her car. Rachel hugged her brand new bunny to her chest and nodded, "Yes. You did Quinn." Rachel told the blonde. "Now, I must confess something to you." Quinn opened her mouth, but couldn't get anything out because Rachel's mouth merged with hers. Quinn moaned into the kiss, bringing her hand to rest on Rachel's lower back and her other on her cheek. Rachel's tongues ghosted over Quinn's lower lip, asking permission to enter. Quinn was all to eager and allowed entry. The two tongues battled for dominance, but settled for being equals. After what felt like years, the need for air became apparent and they both let go. Rachel bit Quinn's bottom lip and dragged said lip with her.

"I'm in love with you as well." Rachel confessed to the blonde, after both had gained there senses back. "Would you be my girlfriend?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded, a giant smile plastered on her face. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." Quinn answered, hugging the petite girl like there was no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like. r/r
> 
> r4gz


End file.
